Feliz comienzo
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Recuperar lo perdido y empezar de nuevo... suele parecer díficil, pero las festividades vuelven todo más sencillo. NezuShi


Sep sep, las fiestas ya pasaron i know i know, pero no había podido subirlo por la falta de pc... y de red, un martirio.

Solo quería hacer algo dulce, disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer:**No.6 no es mío, derp, ojalá lo fuese.

**X**

El chocolate caliente era quizás la única diferencia palpable en la cálida habitación: los libros seguían en su sitio exacto, el mismo en el que el albino los había acomodado con tanto empeño hace ya varios años, el fuego seguía siendo pequeño, pero suficiente como para mantenerlos con calor para no sufrirlo, sin embargo no era capaz de deshacerse de su suéter o bufanda. La única silla cubierta por algo de polvo fue limpiada hacia apenas unas horas, mientras que la olla en la que usualmente se preparaba la cena, era ocupada por el dulce liquido.

Aún asi, lo que hacia hermosa a esa habitación era un par de ojos grises, que miraban en estos momentos a su propia taza de bebida hirviente, según Shion, ese par de faros del color del firmamento antes de amanecer, era lo suficiente como para alumbrar todo a su paso, y mucho mas si se trataba se una pequeña habitación.

- Entonces puede su majestad explicarme, de nuevo ¿Que hacemos aquí cuando podríamos estar comiendo los bocadillos que hizo tu madre? Te juro por todo, que preferiría estar comiendo, sobretodo porque cuando lleguemos el anciano, nuestro querido chico perro y su cachorro ya habrán acabado con todo - el albino sonrió, jugando con su taza de chocolate.

- Llegaremos antes de la hora de cenar, quiero estar aquí un rato... Además, si sigues comiendo asi, sumado a tu actividad física, engordaras.

- ¿Me esta llamando vago su majestad? Cuanta crueldad, yo que servido como fiel amo de casa este par de meses, lavando su ropa y preparando sus comidas, este es el epitome del desagradecimiento -ante tal exclamación, el menor no pudo sino soltarse a reír.

- ¿Hablas de hacer la cena dos o tres veces a la semana y usar la lavadora? Pues si eso representa tanta actividad física para ti, lo siento Nezumi, mi mas sincera disculpa

- El señor gobernador de No.6 no es ni la mitad de adorable de lo que solía ser, cuanta tristeza - aunque eso no evito la sonrisa en el ojigris, luego de un sorbo de chocolate - Ya, no creas que pienso vivir de tu caridad para siempre, en enero ya tendré un trabajo, no es mi culpa aun no tener mi papeleo burocrático de identidad

- Y no es mi culpa que cierto señorito llegase de improvisto, aunque yo "mando" no puedo adelantar estas cosas, pero las tendrás pronto Nezumi

- Hasta entonces, conservare mi título de amo de casa poco diligente - Shion por poco se atora con su chocolate, al menos el mayor estaba consciente de su situación- Aunque tu madre es una excelente maestra, perdí la cuenta de cuantos muffins y tortas preparamos esta semana

- Es por la fecha, la gente regala lo que mejor le parezca, y debes admitir que los postres de mamá son una buena elección

- No le discutire eso a su real majestad - con la natural confianza que existía entre ambos, se reverencio divertidamente ante el albino, provocando en el una risita y sonrojo igual de ligeros

- Lo anotaré en mi libreta de triunfos

Los minutos transcurrieron, pasando desde la idea de llevarse todos esos libros, pues no deberían desperdiciarse aun escondidos. Cualquiera consideraría que aquella era apenas una charla muy trivial, sin embargo, tratándose de ellos, les alegraba mucho poder hablar de cualquier tópico, mientras estuviesen con el otro. Nezumi era una persona mucho mas calmada que antes, ya no explotaba tan frecuentemente a los comentarios ingenuos de Shion, se limitaba a reírse de ellos, y una que otra vez agregar algo muy propio de él. Shion, por otro lado, había madurado en muchos niveles, pues no se puede volver el mismo de siempre luego de sucesos como aquellos, pero el albino juraba que era para bien.

Mientras Nezumi estuviese a su lado, todo estaba bien.

Pasados varios minutos, tras mucha insistencia del mas alto, decidieron regresar, de cualquier modo el camino era largo aún con un auto de por miedo, sin contar la gente que pudiese detenerlos para hacerle peticiones al mas pequeño, pero Shion no se iría sin cumplir antes cierto cometido.

- Nezumi

- ¿Mmm?

- Mira hacia arriba

Obedeció notando en el umbral de la puerta un trozo pequeño de musgo verde, luego de unos segundos, como buen entendedor, captó el mensaje

- Pero la navidad ya paso, su majestad

- ¿No lo harías ni aunque sea año nuevo? - en los labios de el albino se marco un ligero puchero, a lo que el otro arqueó las ceja

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? quién lo diría, el dulce e inocentón Shion pidiéndo tales cosas - el comentario sonrojó por completo las mejillas del albino, que luego fueron tomadas por un par de grandes pero delicadas manos - Como lo desees entonces

Acortó la distancia hasta unir sus labios en los contrarios, primero con dulzura, sin prisa, hasta que, inevitablemente demostraron todo lo que sentían con solo ese gesto... ninguno de los dos era ya capaz de ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que mas le gustaba a Shion era observar la sonrisa que el mayor esbozba al final de aquella acción, una suave y honesta, que era solo dedicada a él.

Con eso, sabía que ese y los años siguientes, serían los mejores de su vida.


End file.
